Ali & Camille's Truth or Dare! Now Featuring Viv!
by Ali Camille
Summary: Haven't you always wanted to tell Ciel to kiss Sebastian? What about make Lizzie kick Alois in the head? All is possible in this epic new story. Leave your questions and dare in a review. Come to A & C's Truth or Dare! BACK FROM HIATUS!
1. Pilot

**Ali: Hi guys! Okay, this has been, like, pestering me for two days, so I'll finally type it. And let me just say, I know a lot of people are doing the whole "Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji Truth or Dare" thing, but hear me out. This is going to be a lot of fun! The rules are a little different than the others, and I'll be supplying some dares, too. Not to mention I've dedicated it to the epic jasblue97! Just so you know, I did NOT steal her story. It's DIFFERENT, and I've already talked to her, and she's FINE with me doing this. Gosh. Okay, and to help me with this task, my beloved half-demon, Camille.**

**Cammie: *waves***

**Ali: She's coming back and forth between the amazing jasblue97's Truth or Dare, so, yeah, she's got some experience now. **

**Cammie: Madam? **

**Ali: Hmm?**

**Cammie: None of the guests are here. **

**Ali: *looks around* Ah. Well, that could be a problem. **

**Cammie: I think I have an idea on how to get them here, though.**

**Ali: Really? Um, okay then. What is it?**

**Cammie: *whispers to Ali* **

**Ali: *evil grin* That sounds like an **_**excellent**_** idea, Camille!**

**Cammie: Thank you, my lady.**

**Ali: Alright, people, just wait one second while dear Cammie puts her plan into action.**

**Cammie: *bows and leaves room***

***TWENTY MINUTES LATER***

**Ali: And **_**that's**_** how I got my hair caught in-**

**Cammie: *bursts in with an unconscious Ciel Phantomhive***

**Ali: Oh, god, now this is starting to feel like a bad plan…**

**Ciel: *stirs and groans***

**Ali: He's waking up!**

**Cammie: *puts Ciel in a chair* Make sure he doesn't fall off.**

**Ali: *looks toward Ciel* Um, okay?**

**Cammie: *races to window* They're coming, my Lady.**

**Ali: Excellent! *stands next to Ciel***

**Cammie: *steps back as the door flies open, and a slightly annoyed Sebastian Michaelis, uninterested Grell Sutcliff, bored-looking Claude Faustus, a furious Elizabeth Middleford, and an excited Alois Trancy enter***

**Ali: *shocked look* Wow… they showed up!**

**Elizabeth: *points at Ciel* Look, Sebastian!**

**Ciel: *opens eyes and sees everyone* Um, am I dead or something? Where are we?**

**Sebastian: It seems like you were captured by these two, Bocchan. *looks toward Camille and Ali***

**Ali: *still sort of shocked* **

**Cammie: Bonjour, everyone. I'm sure my young mistress will return to us soon. Well, as of now, you all cannot leave. *slams door shut, then races to Ciel* Unless you want me to keep taking the young Earl, that is.**

**Sebastian: I'm surprised you're not worried I might try to kill you with a fork.**

**Cammie: You don't have the heart. Besides, I don't think your little Bocchan would want that.**

**Ali: *shakes awake* I honestly can't believe I got all of you people here! *eyes widen* Ciel Phantomhive is in the same room as me! *represses a squeal, and then clears throat* I mean, um, uh-**

**Alois: So, are you people trying to tell us we're trapped here or something?**

**Cammie: Yes, young Earl Trancy, you are.**

**Ali: And with that, welcome to Ali and Camille's Truth or Dare!**

**Ciel: *completely awake now* Wait. You kidnapped me, held the others captive, and **_**smile**_** about it, and it's all because you want us to play some game?**

**Ali: Yes. That is exactly what happened. *innocent eyes***

**Ciel: I'm wondering why I'm not having Sebastian stab you with a fork.**

**Cammie: Because I wouldn't allow it. I can't eat without my precious Ali nearby.**

**Alois: So you're like Raven and Jasmine, right?**

**Ali: Exactly right, my creepy friend! And enough chit-chat, let's get this party started! *strikes a dramatic pose, but no music is heard* Huh. Camille! Get that fixed.**

**Cammie: **_**Oui, madam. **_***runs out of room* Try it now!**

**Ali: Alright! *clears throat* Let's get this party started! *strikes a dramatic pose as music blares***

**Cammie: *reenters room***

**Ciel: What the hell is going on?**

**Ali: This is the open to our fabulous show! *looks around at everyone, who all have blank expressions* Oh, come on. You can't all just- never mind. *grumbles under breath about the fairness of the world.***

**Cammie: I think you should introduce the rules, my lady.**

**Ali: *looks up* Oh yeah! I nearly forgot. All these *looks at the others* **_**sour people**_** really dragged me down. Okay, so, here we go. To help me with the rules, my wonderful friend, Vivian! (Her Pen Name is VivLuvsSebastian. She's gonna post the story we're co-writing, so check it out!)**

**Viv: *waves***

**Ali: Okay, so, say you've just read another hilarious chapter of Ali and Cammie's Truth or Dare.**

**Viv: *mimes laughter***

**Ali: Now you should send in your review, right? **

**Viv: *nods dramatically***

**Ali: Alright, so, in your review, you'd put how **_**amazing**_** the story is, how **_**hilarious**_** the authoress is, and then you get to the dares. **

**Viv: *begins typing***

**Ali: Here's what it could look like:**

_**That was an amazing chapter! You are hilarious! Here's the dares.**_

_**Ciel: Dance like an idiot for five minutes!**_

_**Sebastian: Teach Ciel how to dance properly!**_

_**Alois: Restrain yourself from licking things!**_

**Ali: And so on, and so forth. At the end of your truths/dares, you must include on back up dare that applies to everyone. If they don't so their dare, they'll do your backup dare.**

**Cammie: Try to make the backup dare even MORE embarrassing than the real dare. It'll make things much more, **_**interesting.**_

**Ali: Right! So, here's an example.**

_**Backup dare: Alois may lick you… ANYWHERE!**_

**Ali: Um… Viv? That may be a little **_**too much**_**. But hey, it's an example! I'll take it. So, in the next chapter, I would put your dares/reviews/funny stuff, and then I would forcibly, er, **_**nicely**_** get the lovely cast members to do them! So, Ciel?**

**Ciel: R-really? You're making us do your crazy dares!**

**Ali: Yes, yes I am *evil grin***

**Ciel: Well, if I have the choice, I'd rather not get licked by him. *points to Alois* I have no clue where that tongue has been… *shudder***

**Ali: Alright then. TO THE DANCE FLOOR!**

_***Five minutes later***_

**Ali/Camille: *laughing***

**Ciel: I feel like an idiot. *sits down***

**Sebastian: Not yet, Bocchan. *grabs Ciel and returns to the dance floor***

**Ali: *recovering from laughter* And now Sebastian's dare.**

*****_**Twenty minutes later**_*****

**Grell: Oh, Bassie, why can't you teach **_**me**_** to dance like that? *strikes damsel in distress pose***

**Ali: Shut it, Reaper. **

**Ciel: *sits, exhausted***

**Sebastian: Well, young master, I'm very disappointed. You seem to have forgotten everything from out last set of lessons.**

**Elizabeth: Oh, don't be so harsh! *hugs Ciel* I thought it was lovely!**

**Ali: *strange look in eye* **

**Cammie: Lizzie, I wouldn't do that if I were you…**

**Elizabeth: Hm?**

**Ali: *shakes out of it* Oh, nothing! Alrighty, Alois!**

**Alois: How would I keep myself from the joy of licking things?**

**Ali: Easy. Camille?**

**Cammie: On it. *grabs Alois and pins him to the ground* You've been restrained.**

**Ali: And that wraps up that lovely example. Thanks, Vivian!**

**Viv: *waves***

**Ali: So, that just about wraps up this chapter! You can truth/dare anyone here, me and my demon included… Sadly. Feel free to go as harshly as you want on these guys! Just, try to keep them PG-14. So, like, no actual sex. Lap dances? Strip poker? Making out? Second base? All fine by me! *evil grin* Okay, so, don't forget to review!**

**Ciel: HELP US!**

**That was our first episode! Please leave a comment with your truths and dares. Please don't forget the all around backup dare, and remember that Ali and Cammie will do any of your dares. I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and Viv? You can gimme your dares any time. I'll probably have you take on a chapter after a while XD Okay, ciao! **

**~Princess Isabella Flynn**


	2. Episode 1

Ali: *looks up from laptop* Oh, hi!

Ciel: *makes a break for the door*

Cammie: Nope! *hopes up from couch, grabs Ciel around the waste, and puts him back on the floor* I would stop doing that if I were you.

Ciel: *grumbles under breath*

Sebastian: I wouldn't worry about it, Bocchan. It's not like those two are trying to hurt any of us.

Ciel: Yes, but being next to _him_ *points to Alois* is getting really old rather fast.

Alois: *tries to grab Ciel*

Ciel: *inches away* Why won't you stop!

Ali: Okay, enough of that! Welcome back, everyone, to Ali and Camille's Truth or Dare! *strikes half-dramatic pose as music plays* The place where you can completely torture Ciel by having Alois try to lick him. *evil grin*

Ciel: Y-you're not going to try that, are you?

Ali: *looks away* Of course not. *mumbles something under breath*

Ciel: What did you say?

Ali: Nothing! Anyways, thank you so much everyone who reviewed the first episode. I promise you won't be let down! So, let's jump right into this! The first review is from *gasps* THE jasblue97! Omigosh! *begins to hyperventilate*

Cammie: Don't worry- she overreacts like this all the time.

Ali: Do not! Anyhow, wow. Thank you SO much for being my first reviewer!

Viv: *nearly passes out*

Ali: Okay, okay, the review.

**Jas: HAHAHA! I love you Alex!**

**Lexi: HEY! What about me?**

**Jas: You know i love you, Lexi.**

**Raven: Hello, Alex, good to see your story is finally up.**

**Jas: She's still upset that she has to take care of the dogs next door.  
>Anywho! Time for the dares!<strong>

**Raven: Sebastain, for revenege, I dare you to stay in the backyard full of  
>dogs! And not get mad and leave!<strong>

**Lexi: To Grell for making me crossdress, you have to shave your head!**

**Jas: and to Claude, get stuck in a closet with Raven for an hour! When she's  
>** off at Sebastian! Not a good idea!<strong>

**The backup dare: Get stuck in a closet with a sugar crazed Alois! Two hours,  
>and no! NO one can save the poor victuim who gets put in there!<strong>

**Raven: That's all for now.**

**Jas: Yep, later!**

Ali: *evil grin* Oh, this is gonna be fun. But first off, thanks again for reviewing. Alright, Sebastian?

Sebastian: *reads review* Oh dear. What a decision.

Cammie: Really? Between that licky-creep who's deadly when hyped up on sugar or dogs, you can't make up your mind?

Sebastian: Well, I do loathe dogs.

Ali: So, backup dare?

Sebastian: *sighs* Fine. I'll take the backyard full of dogs.

Ali: Excellent! Cammie, show him the door.

Cammie: _Oui, madam._ *grabs Sebastian and heads for back*

Ali: While that's going on, Grell?

Grell: Not my precious locks! I'll never get my Bassie without them!

Ali: Uh, dude? You aren't getting him with them.

Grell: Still. I refuse!

Ali: You're actually going to take Alois over shaving your dang head?

Grell: *nods*

Ali: O-oh kay. Let's see what Claude chooses.

Claude: Raven. Less dangerous.

Cammie: *from outside* Not really, dude!

Claude: Much better than my young master.

Ali: Sorry, Grell.

Grell: Better than losing my hair!

Cammie: *brings in bucket full of M & M's* Okay, when he finishes, back out of the way. I've got one shot to get him in the closet.

Ali: Um, Cammie? Why don't you make him eat them in the closet?

Cammie: And lose this epic bucket? No way.

Ali: *facepalm* My half-demon is _weird_. Anyway, alright, you heard the woman. Get ready, everyone!

Cammie: Here you go, my creepy friend! *puts down bucket in front of Alois*

Alois: You people keep taking advantage of my one we-weak-weakne- *entranced by bucket of candy*

Cammie: Get ready to run!

Alois: *digs in*

Cammie: Back away, now! *grabs Alois and throws him in closet with Grell, then slams door*

Ali: And we have 2 hours on the timer. In the meantime, next review! This one comes from Aislinn Diablos.

Cammie: Wait, you're the one with that demon!

Ali: Yes, yes she is.

**Hilarious! I noe my friends r gonna kill me 4 this, but I can't resist.**

**Sebastian: I totally understand if u're gonna hate me 4 this, but if u're  
>allowed 2 marry somebody(any gender), who would u marry?<strong>

**Ciel: If u could go back in time, I dare you 2 become kinder 2 every1 n smile  
>more. If u don't, u can always reread Jas' story n remember my OC, Sheila<br>Diablos, who's still looking 4 someone 2 torture n kill... Hehehe... *insert  
>evil laughter*<strong>

**Grell: I dare u 2 stop making suggestive comments 2 Sebby. Backup dare, don't  
>b in the same room as him or I'll send Sheila Diablos after u!<strong>

**Bye n gd luck!**

Ali: If your friends give you any grief, I'll set Camille on them. Don't worry. So, wow, we're all really beating up on Sebastian, aren't we?

Sebastian: *From outside* Oh dear, another rabid dare?

Ali: *yells* No, truth! Who would you marry here, no matter the gender? Oh, wait, we're coming outside!

*_One transition later*_

Ali: Oh god. These are those neighbor dogs, aren't they?

Ciel: How would you be able to tell that?

Ali: *points to destroyed backyard* My dad's gonna kill me.

Sebastian: *Sitting on a patio chair next to a small dog* Who would I marry? Well, you _know_ I've married Raven.

Ali: Other than that, you creep.

Sebastian: Well, Camille has a nice face.

Cammie: *sways and blushes*

Ali: Oh, damnit, Sebastian! See what you do?

Sebastian: *smirks*

Ali: Let's go back inside. These dogs are looking at me funny…

*_Another fine transition later*_

Ciel: I don't think we have the ability to time travel.

Ali: Well, then please explain why you all, who are not even all demons by the way, are here? I mean, Alois and Claude are supposed to be de- *mouth covered by Ciel*

Ciel: No spoilers. Any that's none of your business.

Ali: Ooookay. Well, she _does_ want you to smile more. Sooo- *pounces on Ciel*

Ciel: *struggles* Get off!

Ali: Nope! *beings to tickle*

Ciel: Ack! *falls into laughter*

*_Five minutes later_*

Ciel: I give! I give! G-get off of me!

Ali: Fine. *gets off* Well, just smile and be nice for the rest of the chapter, or I'll be forced to attack you again.

Ciel: *grumbles* Fine.

Ali: As for Grell's dare, well, let's see if he survived those two hours.

Cammie: It's only been, like, two hours.

Ali: Oh. Well, time to wait, then!

*_Two hours later (PS- Help me! I was tricked into making transition signs for this crazy g-)*_

Ali: Anyone got any twos?

Group: Nope.

Ali: Damnit! How the hell do NONE of you ha- *timer goes off* Oh, well, Grell's done!

Cammie: *opens closet door*

Grell: *falls out, unconscious*

Alois: I don't remember what just happened.

Ali: Just get out of my closet.

Alois: Okay! *climbs over Grell*

Grell: *groans*

Ali: Oh, and we're not done with you yet. *shows dare to Grell*

Grell: No!

Ali: So you'll take the backup again?

Grell: No, that one's worse!

Ali: Okay, so just keep your trap shut and everyone's happy. Next reviewe-

Sebastian: All those dogs escaped through the hole in the fence.

Ali: Oh darn. Mrs. McGreggs is gonna kill me. Anywho, next review! The lovely LimeCrayons has reviewed. Thanks!

**Eyre- *Pushes up glasses on nose* I guess it is time to torture some more  
>victims.. I mean characters. *evil giggle*<strong>

**Alois, I dare you to tongue-rape Sebastian OR Ciel's ear. The back up dare is  
>nothing, since I know for a fact you will accept this dare.<strong>

**-Walks up to Ciel, whispering in ear like creeper- I dare you to pretend to  
>offer Claude your soul. When he agrees, tell him to back the foq off. Mmmkay?<br>Mmmkay.**

**That is all for now, my lovely hosts! -Jumps up and clicks his heels together,  
>falling over-<strong>

Ali: Oh, wow, my reviews are evil. I love you guys so much!

Ciel: Oh god, he's going with me, isn't he?

Alois: What do you think? *jumps on Ciel*

Ali: Oh god.

*_One ear/tongue rape later (PS: Please help me out of her-)_*

Ali: I think my eyes have burned.

Cammie: I SO didn't need to see that.

Grell: *keeps mouth closed*

Sebastian: I think my Bocchan has passed out.

Claude: My young master is quite skilled with his tongue.

Ali: And we don't doubt that! However, it's a tad creepy. No, scratch that, extremely creepy.

Alois: *sits on floor, overjoyed*

Ciel: *groans*

Ali: Oh, get over it Ciel. A heck of a lot worse could have happened. Actually, I think you might get a kick out of this dare. *walks over and whispers to Ciel*

Ciel: *tiny smirk* This could be… _interesting_.

Ali: Oh, and, before I forget, VIV!

Viv: Yeah?

Ali: You said you wanted to talk more, so come up with some witty things to say. And there's a present for you at the end of the chapter?

Viv: Present? Hell yes!

Ali: Okay, on with the dare!

Ciel: *walks over to Claude*

Cammie: *looks at dare* You all might want to step away from this*

Ali/Viv: Huh?

Ali: Oh wait. Oh god. *runs behind couch*

Viv: *follows*

Ciel: Claude, take my soul.

Sebastian: *eye twitch*

Claude: *shocked look* R-really?

Ciel: Well, what do you think?

Claude: O-of course! What a treat. *looks at Sebastian* Beat you again!

Ciel: Oh wait, never mind. Go away, you sorry excuse for a demon. *walks over to Sebastian*

Sebastian: *eye twitch*

Ali: Is it safe to come out yet?

Cammie: Claude might just explode, but we could shove him into a closet with Alois to take care of that problem.

Ali: Viv? Wait, where are you going?

Vivian: *runs and hugs Sebastian*

Ciel: What the hell?

Ali: She might be minor-ly obsessed with your butler. Wait, no. Majorly obsessed.

Vivian: *hugs*

Sebastian: Um-

Cammie: I would stay there. I think she's trying to cheer you up. *giggle*

Ali: *Looks at watch* Okay, we have a couple more dares to do. So, onto the next reviewer!

Cammie: The wonderful ILoveGagaAndMicheal!

**SEBASTIAN.**

**MAKE OUT WITH GRELL.**

Ali: Um. Well, it's short and to the point.

Cammie: *bursts out laughing*

Vivian: Oh damn, why does the flamboyant gay boy get to make out with him?

Ali: Because the reviewer said so. And that's why we're here- to make the reviewers happy.

Ciel: My butler is going to be turned into a male prostitute, isn't he?

Alois: Oh, lighten up.

Ali: Ciel, I would watch yourself. That ear thing earlier might have set off some serious yaoi fangirls. And while I'm not trying to offer obvious fanservice, this story might lead to a hell of a lot of it.

Ciel: *gulps*

Grell: *sqees*

Ali: Okay everyone, calm down. Sebastian?

Sebastian: *sigh* No back out dare?

Cammie: *recovers* Nope!

Sebastian: Fine. Vivian, would you might moving for a minute?

Viv: *mumbles and moves next to Ali* I hope this damned present is worth missing out on _him._

Ali: Oh, I think it is. Now, you two! Proceed with the making out!

Ciel: Oh god, this isn't going to end well.

Sebastian: *promptly kisses Grell*

Ali: Um, now would be the perfect time for a transition.

Cammie: I believe the man who used to do them escaped.

Ali: Oh damnit! We'll have to find another one of those…

Viv: *eye twitch* I think they made out long enough.

Ali: Yeah, you're right. Ciel, call your demon off of the reaper.

Ciel: Gladly. Sebastian, this is an order. *uncovers eye* Stop making out with that red-haired freak!

Sebastian: *breaks kiss* Certainly, Bocchan.

Grell: Freak?

Ali: Throw yourself a pity party later, Grell. We have another set of dares. This one is from Vivi-Italia.

**Vivi-Italia:Hi, this is Redd-Violet from dA, and this is looking hilarious so  
>far!:D<strong>

**Sooo...**

**hm. A dare. Wow, I'm bad at thinking of one of those.**

***evil grinnn***

**I darrreeee Ciel to dress up like a girl.:D:D**

**Oh, yus, my name is Violet^^**

Ali: Oh, hi Redd-Violet! Nice to see you're reviewing!

Ciel: *facepalm*

Ali: See? Now _you're_ the male prostitute.

Viv: I think we have a dress somewhere around here.

Ali: There's one in my room. Cammie, would you take him there?

Cammie: _Oui, madam._ *grabs Ciel and rushes to room*

Ali: Well, for the time being, Viv?

Viv: *making her way to Sebastian again* Yeah?

Ali: Could you please do the transition?

Viv: Like the dude we captu-

Ali: No one needs to know that! Just, do it.

Viv: Fine…

*_One crappy transition later_*

Ciel: *returns, wearing a light blue ball gown* I feel like an idiot once again.

Ali: *holds back laughter* N-no, you look beautiful… *laughs* We'll just keep you in that. Okay, that about wraps up our first official episode!

Viv: Wait, what about my present?

Ali: Oh yeah. In exchange for a good review of what happens, and no permanent damage to him, you get to take Sebastian home for the night.

Viv: *giant grin*

Ciel: Oh dear lord.

Ali: Hey. Just for that, you have to stay in my room.

Ciel: Damnit all!

Sebastian: *sigh*

Ali: Get over yourself, dude.

Viv: I LOVE YOU! *jumps around room, then grabs Sebastian*

Ali: Alright, so, see you guys tomorrow!

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

**So, that was our first official episode! Whew, ten pages. That was way more than I expected! As always, review, truth, and dare. Don't forget, Cammie, Viv, and Ali can all do dares, too! Alright, so, click that little button down there, and some back for more soon!**

**Ciao!**

**~Princess Isabella Flynn**


	3. UPDATE

**Hi everybody! This is just an important little update- I've changed my user name. First, I was Princess Rosalie Hale, next I was Princess Isabella Flynn, and now I'm Princess Camille Phantomhive. (If you're wondering, Camille is my middle name. It's French. Fancy!) Yeah, sometimes we all need a little tune up, and I think this new pen name fits, don't you? As of February 18, 2012, the stories I'm working on are:**

**-Ali and Camille's Truth or Dare!**

**-Forever Enchanted**

**-Spin and Twirl (I'm WORKING on an update, but it's gonna be a while)**

**Things I've got planed:**

**-A couple of various one shots (Phineas and Ferb, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), That '70's Show)**

**-A co-written story with VivianLuvsSebastian**

**Alright, ciao!**

**~Princess Camille Phantomhive**


	4. Episode 2

Ali: *drops into chair into a large room, a piano in the corner* Oh god, the weekend is so CLOSE!

Viv: *sits in another chair* Yup, Friday's are nice, but deadly.

Ali: At least we have those adorable characters to look forward to torture this weekend….

Viv: *evil grin*

Ali: *looks out window* Oh crap.

Viv: What?

Ali: Look! *points out window*

Viv: How the hell did they get here?

Ali: I don't know! Cammie was supposed to keep them at my house! Oh god and it's about to rain. We have to get them in here.

Viv: What about Ms. Tobola and the rest of the class?

Ali: Oh crap. What do we do?

Viv: I got it.

*_TrAnSiTiOn tO tHe SeCoNd FlOoR gIrL's BaThRoOm~! (Sorry, we could only find a sixth grader. They enjoy random capitalization.)_*

Ali: Okay, guard the door, Viv.

Viv: Okie-dokie*nods*

Ali: *stands on chair to open window*

Cammie: *climbs in* Everybody follow me!

Ali: Okay. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL AT SCHOOL WITH US?

Ciel: We got bored.

Ali: *looks at Cammie* I thought we already went over you coming back here.

Cammie: Sorry, my lady, but Ciel's right, it was getting pretty boring.

Ali: Ug. *facepalm* Well, if you guys are going to be here, we need to hid you.

Viv: They could come with us. I mean, the choir closet is pretty big.

Ali: Okay then. Wait, do we actually have dares?

Cammie: Why, yes, we do,

Ali: Well, I say we got five more minutes before Ms. Tobola sends someone to look for us. Think we have time for the first one?

Viv: Yeah, I guess.

Ali: Excellent. *pulls out Kindle Fire* Thank god for mobile wifi… This review is from **JustACielFan**!

**Remember me Princess?**

**Ciel and Alois: Watch nyan cat 100 hour version from beggining to end.**

**Ciel: CLIMB MOUNT EVEREST!**

**Alois: Be in a room with 100 lions 90 crocodillions 80 rabbid dogs 70 police  
>dogs 60 wolves 50 tigers 40 angry cats 30 bull dogs that can smash throung<br>walls 20 bears 10 crazy squirrels 5 dinasours and 10000000000000000000000000  
>T-Rex while you in a shugar rush Alois! (See you in YOUR funeral ANIMALS AND<br>DINOSOUARS! I mean come on who in thier right mind WOULDN"T agree with me?)**

**Ciel and Alois: GO TO SCHOOL FOR 5 CHAPTERS. (If you wanna keep going to  
>school I wouldn't blame you it is actually fun on some days and on the days it<br>is not fun something TOATTALY UNexpected happens!)**

**Ciel: Why are so FREAK'N ADORABLE?**

Viv: We already are at school….

Ali: I don't think we have Youtube access at school. But I can promise you those two shall do that happily over the next week!

Ciel: Oh god, 100 hours with _him_?

Alois: *creepy tongue thing*

Ali: *shudder* Do we have the technology to get Ciel to Mount Everest?

Viv: Well, we do have that thing in the back of the school.

Ali: Oh yeah! The Mount Everest of Dirt Piles! Viv, could you take him outside?

Viv: Yup.

*_OnE mOrE sPaZzY tRaNsItIoN lAtEr_*

Ciel: *climbs back inside bathroom window* I think… I'm going… to die…

Sebastian: Oh dear. *smirk*

Ali: Sadly, Lanier Middle is NO where near a zoo. And the only candy we have access to is in the teacher's lounge.

Viv: We could still hype him up. Could be fun. God knows it'd make the day go faster.

Ali: Okay. Cammie, you know where the lounge is, right?

Cammie: Mhmm

*_AnOtHeR SpAzZy TrAnSiTiOn LaTeR_*

Cammie: Here you go! *dumps back of candy on Alois's head* Eat up!

Claude: I recommend we hide….

Ali: I think we have enough stalls for everyone

Sebastian: I call the big one

Viv: You know, *looks at feet* there's room for two….

Sebastian: …. I guess you're right….. Ciel!

Viv: *blushing eye-twitch*

Ciel: What?

Sebastian: Come in here.

Alois: … YUMMY! *licks, licks, and licks some more*

Ciel: Oh yes, I am very cute because…..

Ali: Because he just is.

Grell: Oh goodness…

Ali: Viv, I think Ms. Tobola's coming….

Viv: Really? When Alois starts spazzing? Why does this happen now?

Ciel: Karma is a Bitch…

Viv: *evil glare*

Ali: I think her evil glare is worse than yours, Sebastian.

Sebastian: I think you're right.

*Everyone shivers and Viv bursts into a large smile, while Ms. Tobola starts to come down the hall*

Cammie: Everyone hush and hide in a stall except for Viv and Ali.

Viv and Ali: *mutters about short uniform skirts*

: WHY ARE YOU GIRLS IN HERE!

Ali: *mutters* It's a girl's bathroom

: Excuse me?

Ali: Nothing! *mutters* We should meet in the choir room closet later…

: What?

Viv: Nothing again!

*Ali, Viv, and Ms. Tobola head to choir room*

Ciel: Well I don't know about anyone else, but I would prefer not to stay in a girl's bathroom.

Cammie: We can climb through the air vents to get in the closet.

Grell: Oooooh yay! Close to Sebas-chan in a tight space.

Sebastian: Is it just me, or can everyone sense Vivian fuming?

*Everyone shivers again*

Claude: Can we please just go already?

*Cammie opens air vent in the side of the wall*

Cammie: Sure. *Looks at Ciel* Ladies first!

*FiVe MiNuTeS bEfOrE tHe BeLl*

Viv: Oooooh! I love this song! It's so dark in the middle…

Ariel: I know, right? (**A/N Ariel is our best friend from school, just making a guest appearance)**

Ali: Meh, I could care less for choir. I'm in it for the trips. But I CAN sing. Don't doubt mah abilities…

*start singing "Come, Ye Young Maidens"** (A/N actually a real song we sing in choir), **and Viv does solo*****

_-Mean while, in the closet-_

Claude: This sounds rather familiar….

Sebastian: I absolutely adore this piece! It was composed by Patti DeWitt. I wonder who is singing the solo….

Alois: Doesn't it sound like that spazzy girl?

Ciel: You're one to talk about spazzes….

*Finish singing*

Grell: GAH! I'm claustrophobic!

*rumbling in the closet*

Viv: What the hell was that?

Ms. Tobola: Class dismissed!

Ali: Bye Ariel.

Ariel: See ya!

*everyone leaves, leaving Ali and Viv, who rush to the closet*

Viv: What the fu….

Ali: HEY! Language!

Cammie: How 'bout everyone gets outta this _darn_ closet, and we all look at another review, hmmm?

Claude: Please. Get. Off. Of. Me.

*all tumble out of closet*

Viv: Ouch. Whoever is sitting on me, please get the fu… I mean, _hell_ off me.

Sebastian: Sorry, Mi'lady

Viv: *utter silence*

Ali: Okay, you two love birds, shut it for a sec. We should do another review before everyone gets bored with us. This one is from **Jasblue97**. I've heard that one before… *snickers*

**Jas: Yeah, expect there to be more pages as more and more reviews come in. My chapters are starting to get into the 20 pages.**

**Raven: I got a dare for Sebby!**

**Jas: *face palm* She's still pissed.**

**Raven: You will NOT interfer as your cats are taken away, and adopted into different homes.**

**Lexi: AW! She's being nice!**

**Raven: Shut it Lexi!**

**Jas: *sigh* Before these two begin fighting and tackling each other, I'll give the back up dare. Watch Ciel get tortured, and not be able to do anything about it. The form of torture...*dramatic music* Listen to Rebecca Black and Justin Beiber for 5 STRIGHT hours!**

**Raven: Wow...that's evil.**

**Jas: Yep, good luck with the rest of this story! Bye bye!**

_*Viv mouths to Ali, "I'm gonna get you for that one," And Ali mouths back "Isn't that what you want?"*_

Viv: SHUT UP!

Everyone: …

Claude: So, my dearest Sebastian, which shall you choose?

Sebastian: Tough choice….

Ciel: Ohhh really? Tough choice! You'd choose worthless cats over your own contractor?

Viv: Hehe… I'd choose the back-up dare if I were you. *Grins*

Ali: What? Get rid of the cats! All they do is eat, sleep, and poop!

Viv: Not like Ciel does more than that…

Ciel: What!

Sebastian: This pains me so much, but my master _is_ my master. Good bye sweet kittens….

Viv: Why… just….why?

Ali: Exactly how many cats do you have?

Ciel: I said the limit was 15. I don't really know how many there actually are.

Sebastian: I'm just going back to the closet now.

Viv: *sad face* Awwww! I'm sorry….

Cammie: Uh-oh…. I think you made her cry.

Viv: Shut. Your. Mouth. I. am. Not. Crying.

Cammie: Okay liar.

Viv: Don't make me Death Glare you….

Ali: Okaaaaay, guys, we need to figure out how to get you to the drama room. Second period starts soon!

Cammie: It wouldn't be hard if you were all in uniforms.

Ali: BINGO! Viv, doesn't the choir room have all the stuff from the school store?

Viv: Uhhh, I think so…

Ali: Alright… lemme see… *pulls out misshapen box from closet* Ha! Looks like someone sat on it.

Alois: That's why my butt hurts.

Ali: Okay EW. Never mind, we have three pairs of pants, one pair of shorts, and two skirts, along with all black uniform polo's. Sorry no white.

Viv: I don't think any of them care, except one of the guys is gonna have to wear a skirt. I guess it'll be Grell, because he looks girly-est.

Grell: Yay!

Ali: Show them a map of the school. Next class we have is in the drama room. We all need to go there, but you guys should just hang out in the dungeon during class. Cammie, could you show them all this?

Cammie: Sure

Ciel: Dungeon?

Grell: Ooooh, sounds fun!

Viv: The "dungeon" it actually the school basement. There're locker rooms for Dance and the pool. Don't even think about going for a swim! There's an alarm system and I would appreciate being able to hear.

Cammie: Okay there are four different routes. Sebastian you go with Ciel down the hall, to left and down the stairs. Claude can go with Alois down the hall in the other direction, to the left down the stairs, and Grell, you can go straight through the auditorium, down the stairs to the left.

Sebastian, Claude, Ciel, and Alois: Okay

Grell: *forever alone*

Viv: Dude! You're a guy in a skirt. Really?

Cammie; And I'll go through the air vents away from your craziness.

Viv: C'mon Ali, let's go. You guys start leaving four minutes after us, and then switch at minute intervals.

*Viv and Ali leave*

Ali: Watch them burn down the school…

*StOp WiTh ThE SpAzZy TrAnSiTiOnS!*

Ali: Welcome to the Drama Room!

Ciel: Oh look! The perfect place for Alois!

Cammie: Well, now that we are all together, another review perhaps? The one is from **Claudia Dionzeros**

Viv: Cool name, even though I probably couldn't pronounce it…

Claude: Oh just get on with it.

Ali: Touchy, touchy…

**Hey there! Btw, I just wanted 2 inform u that Sheila is on the loose again. I think she wants 2 kill a certain red head cos -oh God, can't believe I'm saying this- I quote Sheila: Red is the color of blood n since I hate blood, it's UNLUCKY! Must get rid of red...**

**Back 2 the dares, I've decided 2 let Aislinn n Nic join me 2day cos they wanted to c wat I write about them in reviews, so-**

**Ash: Look Nic, there's Sebastian! Sebastian! How's the honeymoon?**

**Nic: Calm down, sis. Actually, the reason we're here is bcos we're on guard duty so that if Shay really comes here we can catch her without 2 much havoc.**

**Me: Yea, so anyway, Grell, I dare u 2 dye ur hair black! Ciel: Eat dirt, or else I'm sending Shay after u.**

**Sebby:-**

**Ash: Make out with Cammie!**

**Me: Wait, I thot u were supporting Sebby n Rea?**

**Nic: Let the dude have some fun, lady!**

**Me: Sigh... Basically, wat Ash said. If u won't do it, u can kiss a dog. Gotta go. Bye!**

**Ash n Nic: Huh? NOOO!**

**Me: Oi! I've got some1 pestering me here so I've gotta go! BYE!**

Viv: *laughs* What just happened?

Ali: Well you is gonna have to wait until we aren't at school no more for the hair thingy.

Cammie: Why can't there be a back-up dare?

Sebastian: Oh well. *grabs Cammie and kisses*

Viv: *eye-twitch*

Cammie: *breaks kiss* Get off me please.

Sebastian: Okay. *sly smile*

Ali: Remind me of the hair thing in a few chapters. Keep on reviewing! Hopefully we can make it through the day… *bell rings* Oh god. Here we go!

…

**Thank you SO much to VivianLuvsSebastian for writing most of this episode. I've been sick, overwhelmed, and writers blocked. BUT DON'T WORRY! I'm back now. Okay, don't forget to click on that little button and review! (And please, try to remember the backup dares. I mean, they're not a necessity, but they ARE something fun XD)**

**Ciao!**

**~Princess Camille Phantomhive**


	5. Episode 3

Ciel: This stairwell is VERY creepy.

Ali: Just shut it and do _not_ touch anything. We'll come and get you all when class is over. Or when we convince Mr. Hernandez that they can rehearse without us in the auditorium… Anyways- *looks up* Welcome back to a _very badly timed _episode of Ali and Camille's Truth or Dare (Now featuring Vivian!), the only show where you can totally have Ciel and Sebastian make out!

Viv: *eye twitch*

Ciel: *eye twitch*

Ali: Seriously? Can't you two take a joke? Oh, never mind. So, if you are just now catching up to us, somehow everyone came down to Viv and I's school, and now it's second period, and we're hiding all our adorable guests in the basement under our school.

Sebastian: Somewhat reminiscent of the Trancy basement, hm?

Ciel: I can still remember that place. Why the hell did you shove me in a trunk?

Sebastian: To protect you, Bocchan.

Ali: Take this debate up again later.

Viv: *looks at watch* We have 5 minutes. Wanna do some dares?

Ali: Yeah, okay, you guys up to it?

Everyone: *random mumbles of agreement*

Ali: Excellent! Our first review is from the ever-popular **jasblue97**. My thoughts are with you, my friend! Sorry 'bout the craziness!

**Jas: AW! Raven you are evil! Sebastian really loves those cats!**

**Raven: Obviously, he know better than to ** off his contractor. Wait, when the  
>hell did you get better!<strong>

**Jas: Right around when Lexi started ** about how bad his hand hurt from typing  
>so much.<strong>

**Raven: Anyway, Sebastian! You are so lucky you are not at home right now! I  
>found ANOTHER cat in the tub this morning! You idiot! I thought you got rid of<br>them all!**

**Jas: *face palms* Are married couples just cute? *ducks as vase it thrown* Ok,  
>I'm shutting up now.<strong>

**Raven: Good, Ciel! You little bastard! You ate the cake Sebastian made me, so,  
>you are not to eat any thing Sebastian eats for the next year. *smirk*<strong>

**Jas: Oh, so scary! *ducks as vase another vase is thrown* damn, you got good  
>aim. Anywho! Back up dare, we're sticking with the Rebecca Black and Justin<br>Beiber one, mainly because we cant think of anything more evil.**

**Raven: Sebastian, you are so in trouble when you get home!**

**Jas: *sigh* Good luck to you all, and wish my some, I got a crazy half demon  
>to look after. BYE!<strong>

Ali: *grins* Don't you love our reviewers?

Viv: Definitely.

Ciel: HEY! I wanna eat!

Ali: There's always the backup dare.

Ciel: Oh god, this is horrible! Sebastian, a little help?

Sebastian: I believe the way my creative little lover has phrased this dare in a certain way, saying you can't eat anything _I_ eat.

Ciel: *confused*

Ali: We could gorge him on junk, vegetables, and cafeteria food.

Sebastian: Fine by me.

Ciel: What?

Ali: Oh, be quiet. Viv and I have to go back up. Here. *throws pack of cards and jump rope* That's all I could grab. Have fun!

*_We NeEd A DiFfErEnT tRaNsItIoN mAkEr!*_

Ciel: Got any fours?

Alois: Go fish!

Ali: *coming down stairs* Really? Come on. Go fish?

Ciel: Says the girl who kidnapped all of us.

Ali: That made NO SENSE!

Ciel: I'm still kind of ticked off about it!

Viv: While those two fight, let's go back upstairs for the next dare. We managed to get the drama room to ourselves until the end of the period.

*_BaCk Up ThE sTaIrS_*

Ali: I don't remember the stairs being this steep.

Viv: I think the transition kind of exaggerates things.

Ali: Okay, everyone, this is the drama room. We've got *looks at clock* 45 minutes. And Viv and I are supposed to be painting set pieces, so, don't screw up completely. Next reviewer!

Viv: It's the lovely **Claudia Dionzeros**!

**Hi again! Btw, dun worry about my idiot OC Sheila Diablos! Ash n Nic caught  
>her in time n now she's on her way back home cussing all the way. Anyways, Nic<br>here decided 2 stay on seeing as to how he rarely gets a chance 2 speak. N  
>btw, ladies, u'll love him cos he's HOT! N when I say hot, I mean it, cos he's<br>got a six pack u'll drool over, perfect manners of a gentleman, golden eyes  
>that seem 2 stare deep in2 ur soul... Sigh, I'm in love with my own OC...<strong>

**Nic: *eyebrow twitch* Ahem, b4 Claudia here gets 2 sidetracked, I just wanted  
>2 ask u guys something.<strong>

**Claude, Sebastian: if u guys duel with normal swords, who would draw 1st  
>blood?<strong>

**N 2 the lovely authoresses n their beautiful half-demon, *bows* If u had a  
>choice 2 pick 1 of the guys in the Kuro crew as ur future husband, whom would<br>u choose n why?**

**Ciel: Dude, loosen up! Do u think u can beat me in a sword-fight, cos u c,  
>*draws out sword* I'm a Necromancer n also a master swordsman, so I challenge<br>u 2 a duel. Whoever draws 1st blood, wins.**

**Grell: I read about u on Wikipedia, n I think u, r stupid. Totally not worth  
>my time.<strong>

**Me: Hey Nic! U can't just call them stupid! Anyways, Grell, dye ur hair black  
>n Ciel, eat dirt. That's all from us! Bye!<strong>

Ali: Thank god! I was hoping she didn't come looking for us…

Viv: Who _would_ win in a duel?

Claude/Sebastian: I would.

Cammie: *facepalm*

Viv: *extremely happy face*

Ali: Well, I think we can all guess who Viv chooses. *giggle*

Viv*quietly* Sebastian, since he is the only one with any skill, and he's amazing and I really like him... *****trails off*

Sebastian:…. Well that was flattering.

Viv: *blush*

Ali: I guess I'd go for Ciel. I don't know why. *shy blush*

Ciel: …

Ali: Anywho- answer the question, dude.

Ciel: I will not duel you. But Sebastian might.

Sebastian: *grin*

Ciel: AND I'M NOT EATING DIRT.

Grell: No! Not my hair!

Ali: We'll get it dyed when we get home!

Cammie: Uh, guys? *bell rings*

Ali: Damnit! When did we lose all that time?

Viv: I think I trailed too long.

Ali: Okay, we have study hall. Crap, Mr. Keese is gonna get suspicious if we try to skip!

Cammie: You have a sub today.

Viv/Ali: Really?

Cammie: Yeah, you were up until 10 bragging about that last night.

Ali: Shut up- Mr. Keese puts us through living hell all year.

Viv: Okay, I guess we could trick her into thinking that you're all in the class. I'll just get the others to shut their traps.

Ali: Excellent plan. To the media room!

*_GoOd GoD hElP mE!*_

Substitute: Good morning. And why are you all late to class today?

Cammie: Sorry… we… uhhh…

Viv: Coach Scott let us in late during gym. We didn't have that long to change.

Sub: Well, then take your seats. *Looks at list* Is everyone here today?

Viv: Yes. *glares around the room daring anyone to say otherwise*

Ciel: How does she randomly change her emotions like that?

Viv: *giggles*

Sub: Okay. You may use computers for productive purposes. That is all.

Cammie: Okie-dokie, time for more dares. This one comes from **SarahWilliams**.

Viv: New reader. Hi!

**Haha so funny!**

**I Have one Dare**

**for viv and sebbi-licious**

**You guys need to go out, AND LIKE IT!**

**That is all. *evil grin***

*utter silence*

Ali/Cammie: *giggles*

Viv: I don't think Sebastian would be comfortable with that….

Ali: Oh, Viv, you know you want to.

Viv: If you really like someone you put their thoughts before your own.

Ciel: Deep….

Sebastian: Well….. It is a dare…

Ali: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU GOTTA!

Viv: Shhhh! Keep your voice down!

Sebastian: Well….. It is a dare…

Grell: Hmph.

Viv: Really?

Sebastian: Sure, as long as we get out of this damned school.

Viv: Eep!

Ali: Another dare! From **ILoveGagaAndMicheal.**

**SEBASTIAN**

**HAVE SMEXY TIME WITH GRELL IN THE SHOWER.**

**CIEL**

**GTFO AND DON'T RUIN THE YAOI.**

Everyone: …

Ali:… Can't now, we are at a school. Remind us in few chapters. Sorry!

Cammie: Yet another dare. This one is from a lovely **Mai Beathan**

**Loving the story so far! Really funny :) PS Im new at this, so bear with me please...**

**Okay now dare time!**

**Hmm... oh! I know! Okay, Grell, Sebastian, and Will (the shinigami) I dare you all to make a human pyramid for 2 minutes! If you fall out of it, any one of you, then... you each get to be slapped by Ciel! :)**

**BACKUP DARE: You all have to run down the street in fuzzy pink pajamas and sing the whole "99 bottles of coke on the wall" song while you do. You can't come indoors until you finish, no matter what happens. MUAHAHA**

**Also...**

**Ciel I dare you to talk like a 'valley girl' for 20 minutes, and be sure to use 'like' as many times as u can in each sentence.**

**BACKUP DARE: Sebastian will hold you upside down for 10 minutes.**

**ENJOY!**

Ciel: Like, Finally! Like, A dare that I like, like!

Viv: God, that is so annoying….

Ciel: It's, like, not my, like, fault! Like, blame the, like, reviewer, like, duh!

Viv: UGH! Sebastian! Make him stop!

Sebastian: Unfortunately, he is the master in this situation.

Cammie: Alrighty. Make your pyramid.

*makes pyramid for two minutes*

Viv: Kay, it's been two minutes.

Will: Ouch, my back…

Ali: Alright, my lovely reviewers. Keep on doing what you do best; Reviewing!

…

**What a lovely chapter, don't you think? Thank you again to my co-authoress, VivianLuvsSebastian for writing half of this chapter. Couldn't do it without you, Viv! Keep sending in those dares. And in a few chapters, get ready for BONUS MANIA. More on that to come. Until next time- see ya!**

**Ciao-**

**~Princess Ciel Phantomhive**


	6. APOLOGIES!

**Ali: *frantically studying notecards***

**Viv: *also trying to study***

**Cammie: *death glare around the room, somewhat daring anyone to speak up***

**Ali: Ug, I'm no good at Physics! Too many damn formulas!**

**Viv: You and me both. *looks up* Oh, hey, aren't we supposed to do an apology-episode thing?**

**Ali: *eyes widen* Aw, crap, yeah, we are!**

**Ciel: Well th-**

**Cammie: Shut it, pirate boy!**

**Ciel: *quiets***

**Ali: Hey guys! It's been a while, right? *silence* Right. So, huh, yeah, Viv and I have been massively busy. We've had tons of drama at school. We've had tons of homework. We've been sick, tired, and over all, completely freaking out of it. BUT, as the school is rapidly coming to an end, I thought I might as well dust off the old computer and actually type up some for this heavily neglected story! **

**Viv: Yeah, we're really sorry. It's been crazy shit for us all.**

**Ali: Okay, so, here's how it's gonna go- after this mini-episode, you're gonna send in your reviews with the same rules as earlier: you can truth/dare anyone here, which includes Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, Alois, Grell, Elizabeth, my half-demon, Camille, me, and Viv. **

**Viv: Don't forget, include an embarrassing back up dare that applies to every character so that they can still be humiliated even if they don't want to do your original requested truth/dare.**

**Ali: Exactly. Oh, and you might have noticed we're back at my lovely home- the school just, uh, couldn't handle us. **

**Viv: Let's just say it ended VERY BADLY.**

**Cammie: I have video!**

**Ali/Viv: *facepalm* Oh God…**

**Cammie: *clicks on TV and plays***

*****_**The large, red bricked building is smoking slightly. A tree looks like it's been attacked by something, dirt is strewn everywhere, and massive puddles of a mysterious clear liquid cover the pavement in front of the grand steps. A group of people dart from the school building, two girls leading the pack. Silence follows, then two angered people exited from the front door. A tall, brown haired man looks in the general direction the group fled. He spoke up first.**_

"_**Come back here!" he screeched, shaking a fist. The shorter man continued talking into his cell phone.**_

"_**Yes yes, all the dirt, everything! We're going to need to get this all dealt with. No, we don't know who did it! Why do you think we're calling the police?" he yelled. The two reentered the smoking building, both angered and smoldering themselves.***_

**Ali: Well, at least they didn't know it was us.**

**Viv: Thank God!**

**Ali: Anywho, thank you so much for all your kind reviews, and I can't wait to get more!**

**Cammie: And don't worry; with all the trouble these guys have caused, they'll **_**happily**_** do their dares!**

…

**And so, we continue the saga. Please send in those reviews!**

**Ciao~!**

**-Princess Camille Hitachiin**


	7. Episode 4

Ali: Ciel, please stop being so sour!

Lizzie: Yeah, Ciel, cheer up!

Ciel: *crosses arms*

Viv: Hey, pirate boy, you're too mood-swingy. I have no clue what these two see in you. *points to Ali and Lizzie*

Ali/Lizzie: Hey!

Cammie: My lady…

Ali: Oh, right! Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen, to another episode of Ali and Camille's Truth or Dare! *strike dramatic pose while music blares* The only place where you can have Grell totally go diva on us and storm out like a priss!

Grell: That was one time!

Ali: And we'll never let you live it down! We have a lot of reviews streaming in quickly after our brief-

Viv: *coughs*

Ali: Er, not so brief hiatus. But never fear! These loveable victims, I mean, characters are happy to complete any truth or dare you send in.

Claude: No, we're not!

Sebastian: For once, I agree with him. We really don't-

Cammie: Time for you two to be quiet. Do you really want to get locked in a closet with _him?_ *points to Alois*

Claude/Sebastian: *gulp*

Ali: Thank you, Cammie!

Viv: Our first reviewer today is the ever so friendly **AliceCrowleyTheFullMetalKitty**!

**Alice/Me:Ahhhh its so good to have you two back :3**

**Rachel: Mhm. We all really missed it :)**

**Alice:Alright! Before i begin, i wanna introduce two new ocs!**

***Motions to two girls in the backround***

**Alice:This one is Amanda *Points to girl with long brown hair w red highlights**  
><strong>and reddish violet eyes* She will be with me when i do my hetalia fic!<strong>

**Rachel:And this one *Motions to girl with White hair w black bangs and red**  
><strong>eyes*is Hanamizuki! She will be with us when Alice does her Ouran Host Club<strong>  
><strong>fic!<strong>

**Alice: I know these two have nothing to do With black butler but i have to**  
><strong>make this review count!<strong>

**To the dares/truths!**

**Ciel and alois: Sing "Happy song by liam lynch" While dressed like baby**  
><strong>pandas!<strong>

**Grell: Who do you like better? Ronald knox or william?**

**Sebby and Claude: Have a pasta war to the death(Or at least untill you run out**  
><strong>of pasta) with two other characters besides your masters<strong>

**Ciel and alois: Trade butlers for two chapters! :)**

**Alice: Well thats all for now!**

**Italy: Noooo! Dont waste the pasta ve!**

**Alice:Damnit! Who untied italy?**

**Hanamizuki:*points to amanda* She IS part of your hetalia fic after all.**

**Alice: Aww Great! Who else did you untie?**

**Amanda:Pretty much everyone. Oh and a certain brittish man and russian are**  
><strong>pissed<strong>

**Alice: Aww shit. Well, i gotta run now before i get my ass kicked by hetalia**  
><strong>! *Runs off while being chased by england and russia*<strong>

Viv: …

Ali: Hi Italy! Hi England! Hi Russia!

Cammie: Haven't seen those guys in a while.

Ciel: Were those the nations of the world personified?

Ali: Exactly that, my friend. We're so glad to be back, Alice!

Viv: We can't wait to see your new stories!

Ali: Cammie, do we have access to baby panda costumes?

Cammie: You're in luck. If Claude and Sebastian would be ever to kind as to take their contractors to the dressing room on the other side of the house-

Sebastian: Dressing room?

Cammie: Okay, okay, small-ish bathroom, big difference, just take them there! *death glare*

Sebastian/Claude: *grabs contractors and runs*

Ali: While that's being settled, Grell?

Grell: Will. I think Ronald is just a big show off, trying to steal my spot light and all. Besides, he's no where as adorable as my Will!

Ali: …R-right. Wait, I thought you were obsessed with Sebastian?

Grell: We can have more than one fantasy, you know!

Ali: … Changing the subject! *babbles aimlessly to Viv to avoid conversation with Grell*

*Ciel and Alois reenter in panda suits*

Ciel: I feel like an idiot.

Lizzie/Ali: *squeal* CUTE!

Alois: You are, Ciel!~

Ciel: Back off, creep.

Ali: CUE THE MUSIC!

Ciel/Alois: *sing horrible rendition of the Happy Song*

Ali: MY EARS! THEY BLEED!

Cammie: They're pretty bad…

Viv: Damnit, cut the music!

*Music stops*

Ali: Thank God…

Sebastian: I believe voice lessons are in order for you next, young master.

Claude: I'm not even bothering with mine; he'll never get any better.

Viv: There is a pasta fight that has to go down, get on with it!

Ali: Hold on, they have to pick partners!

Sebastian: *smirks* I'll take Camille.

Cammie: DAMNIT!

Claude: I'll take the reaper…

Grell: Really? YAY! *runs over*

*_Ten Minutes Later, In the Backyard~!*_

Ali: Alright, here's your pasta. *points to bowls* Fight to the death! Or until, you know, there's no more pasta for you two hurl at each other. Last one standing wins!

*_One Epic Pasta War later: Cammie and Sebastian stand victors over Claude and Grell, both crumpled on the ground and covered with the slimy food*_

Cammie: Thank God it's over!

Ali: Congrats to Sebastian and Cammie. Claude, Grell, go get cleaned up.

Ciel: Oh hell no, I'm not trading Sebastian!

Ali: There's no back up dare, so you have to!

Ciel: Damnit all…

Alois: Yay! I get Sebas-chan~!

Viv/Grell: Keep your hands off him!

Ali: … Okay then! Next set of truths or dares!

Cammie: We're still outside!

Ali: The outdoors is good for you!

Viv: Okay, the next review is from **RedVelvetPoptart**. *eye twitch*

**Greall and Sebastian**

**Yaoi in a closet now.**

**Ciel**

**Gtfo**

Ali: Uh oh. I think you've just offended my friend in the worst possible way. She can't stand it when I squeal over Sebastian and Ciel, but Grell and Sebastian? She's going to implode…

Cammie: A dare is a dare…

Viv: THERE HAS TO BE A LOOPHOLE!

Ali: Uh, okay, it just says 'yaoi in a closet.' Yaoi, when boiled down, is just two boys together. So just put them in a closet without Ciel and that's that. We don't have to have them actually do anything.

Viv: *still seething*

Cammie: Uh, to the inside!

*_Back Inside_*

Cammie: Okay, you two, into the closet, now!

Sebastian/Grell: *file into closet*

Ali: For your own health, don't do anything. Viv might maim you.

Viv: *death glare*

Cammie: *closes closet door* Okay, we'll leave the rest up to your imagination!

Ali: The next set of dares comes from an anonymous reviewer, **anon**.

**:Heres my dares:**

**Ciel: makeout with Sebastian with Lizzy watching or let Alois strip you down**  
><strong>to your boxers and then sit on his lap for two minutes...<strong>

**Sebastian: dress up like a cow and run down the street screaming "PLEASE MILK**  
><strong>ME YOU SMEXY BEAST" or become Claude's b**ch for a day<strong>

**..Im both mean and stupid .**

Ali: *weird smile*

Lizzie: Why do you all want my Ciel to kiss his butler!

Ali: Because it's awe… er, icky. Yeah, right, icky…

Viv: You disturb me sometimes, Ali…

Cammie: Well, let's go get Sebastian, shall we? *opens closet door; Grell knocked out*

Sebastian: He tried something, I hit him. He's weak.

Cammie: You have a dare. But first...

Ali: GO! *pushes Ciel toward Sebastian* Keep your eyes open, Lizzie.

Lizzie: *shudders*

Ciel: Mmph. *pulls Sebastian by tie and kisses full on the lips*

Ali: *weird smile*

Viv: Uh, Ali? Is your nose bleeding?

Ali: ACK! *pulls out tissue*

Sebastian: *pulls away* Well that was... interesting.

Cammie: And now, your dare.

Sebastian: *reads and smirks*

Ali/Viv: *exchange glances*

Cammie: *smirks* There's a costume inside, I think.

Sebastian: Got it. *darts inside*

Ali: This'll be interesting.

*_Ten minutes later; Sebastian returns in blue cow costume*_

Sebastian: Pardon for just a moment. *exits outside and yelling is heard*

*_Sebastian returns*_

Cammie: Wow.

Ali/Viv: *rolls on floor laughing*

Ciel: *facepalm*

Cammie: Go ahead and change, Sebastian. *laughs*

Ali: *recovering* O-okay, next dare is from **Raychaell Dionzeros**!

**Claudia: Hello everyone. I'm Lady Claudia Darius, and I'm Raych's OC. She told  
>me to come here today, but *looks around* She's missing, AGAIN.<strong>

**William: Calm, my lady. Calm.**

**Claudia: Whatever. I'm giving her ten more seconds before I go back. And,**  
><strong>*looks at Ciel and smirks* hello there, SHORTCAKE.<strong>

**Raych(me): *appears pulling someone behind me* Come ON Nic, everyone wants to**  
><strong>meet you!<strong>

**Nic: *trying to pull away* But I'm busy being peacemaker to Jas and Jerico! I**  
><strong>don't have time for this!<strong>

**Raych: Too late! Hey guys! Nic the hottie is back!**

**William: A pleasure to meet you again Mr Goldeyes. *bows***

**Claudia: *grins* Hey cuz.**

**Nic: *sighs* Hello there everyone. *spots the ladies* Ah, there are ladies**  
><strong>here. *bows over Cammie's hand* Miss Cammie, you look as lovely as always.<strong>  
><strong>*brushes lips over Ali's hand* Miss Ali, may I mention that you look charming?<strong>

**Raych: *clears throat* Nic, I didn't bring you here to flirt!**

**Nic: *raises eyebrow* But it's important to greet a lady. Miss Viv, a red rose**  
><strong>for a beauty like you. *presents rose to Viv with a smile*<strong>

**Claudia: *clears throat* AHEM! Can we get on with the dares? If we can, I dare**  
><strong>Ciel to kiss Grell! If you won't do it, I'll call Sheila!<strong>

**Nic: *face palm* Sheila is busy. And I suppose it's my turn... Ok, William the**  
><strong>reaper, wrestle with William the human super soldier. He's stronger than the<strong>  
><strong>strongest human on earth so I think this will be interesting.<strong>

**Claudia: *looks at William* This is an order. Don't you DARE lose!**

**Will: *bows* Understood, my lady.**

**Raych: My turn? Ok, Sebastian, kiss... Claudia! If not kiss Grell!**

**Claudia: WHAT? I'M NOT KISSING A DEMON!**

**Carlisle: *appears* NO effing way my twin sister is kissing a goddamn demon!**

**Raych: Oh shush. Let's see... Nic, feel free to flirt with the ladies. Cammie,**  
><strong>*sneaks up behind her* Kiss Nic! *pushes both together*<strong>

**Nic: *surprised***

**Raych: *laughing* Bye guys!**

Ali: *blush* T-thank you?

Cammie: *laughs* How cute.

Viv: *blushing* Heh. *twirls rose*

Ali: *coughs* Okay, well, that has to be the nicest review ever. Alright, time for the dares.

Cammie: Yes. Ciel first. *laughs*

Ali/Lizzie: *glares*

Ciel: Sorry, do you two want me to get torn apart by that crazy Sheila demon?

Ali: Fine.

Grell: I don't want to kiss that stubborn brat!

Ciel: Deal with it. *kisses quickly*

Sebastian: *reenters and smirks* My my, young master, what have we here?

Ciel: Gah! Kill me now…

Viv: *laughs* Gladly, pirate boy.

Ali: HEY!

Cammie: OKAY! Next part of the dare! Uh, we're gonna have to call up Will and get him out here- re-dare us next chapter, please!

Ali: Sebastian, either her or Grell.

Sebastian: Grell.

Viv: *growls* Why are you all daring him to kiss all these crazies?

Ali: Ah, jealousy, how adorable.

Viv: SHUT UP!

Sebastian: It's not all that big of a deal.

Grell: Yay! Another kiss from Sebas-chan!

Sebastian: *kisses Grell*

Ali: *laughing* Oh, Ciel, you're demon's a whore now.

Ciel: Oh? Yours is too. *smirks*

Ali: Crap.

Cammie: *kisses Nic* GAH! Get OFF, you perv! *shoves*

Ali: Are you okay, Cammie?

Cammie: Fine, fine, just violated. I need to go wash out my mouth…

Viv: The last dare of the evening comes from **Mai Beathan**.

**Welcome back! I missed you guys :)**

**Well my old dares from a couple months ago still stand. Here they are again,**  
><strong>so you don't have to go search for them.<strong>

**Hmm now dares! I dare Ciel and Grell to switch clothes for the rest of the day**  
><strong>OR get handcuffed together for the rest of the day (Ciel your choice teehee)<strong>

**Sebastian I dare you to give a spetacular monologue about the hardships of**  
><strong>living in the slums of candyland (and I do mean spectacular). Backup dare:<strong>  
><strong>Cover yourself in glitter-and you can't wash it off!<strong>

**OH and Ciel since you were so great with the valley girl talking, now you get**  
><strong>to talk with a southern accent! (Yes, you get 2 dares I'm feeling evil today)<strong>

**Thank you so much for writing!**

**Thanks for writing and enjoy muahaha**

Ali: You're so very welcome! We love writing this, too.

Ciel: …I don't want EITHER of those.

Viv: That's the point, idiot.

Lizzie: Go with the handcuffs! Those clothes are so uncute!

Grell: Hey! Shut it, little girl!

Lizzie: Who are you calling little, you cross dressing freak?

Grell: Freak? Oh, it is so-

Ali: ENOUGH of this crazy shit! *pulls out handcuffs and connects Ciel and Grell* There, I pronounce you sour earl and crazy shinigami, may you two live forever in weird ass situations, and you may never kiss the bride.

Cammie: Sebastian, care to take the dare or back up dare?

Sebastian: I'm tempted to say back up-

Viv: NO!

Ali: I AGREE!

Viv: Our school dance had these glitter hats… THERE'S STILL SOME SHINY SHIT IN MY HAIR!

Ali: It NEVER comes off!

Viv: Don't be sparkly forever!

Sebastian: … I'm still doing the back-up dare.

Viv: *starts laughing* Don't be sparkly like Edward Cullen! My obsession over you is starting to fade! There is always that guy at school, you know! His name is-

Ali: OH my god, Viv, you really wanna announce that here?

Viv: *gulps* Er, I mean-

Ali: Too late! Little Viv is twitter pated!

Viv: Shut up!

Ali: Ah, and with a red-neck cowboy country singer!

Viv: BE QUIET!

Sebastian: I'm a bit sad, Vivian, I was just starting to think you would be a good fit for someone like me.

Viv: *blush* Gah, damnit all to-

Ali: I believe Sebastian has a dare to complete.

Sebastian: Ah, yes, of course. Give me a moment. *exits*

Ali: Viv, you're so red right now.

Viv: BE QUIET YOU.

Ali: Alright, alrigh-

Sebastian: *reenters; glittery*

Cammie: MY EYES!

Grell: Oooh, sparkly!

Ali: Alright, alright, just don't get too much on the carpet, it'll never come out. Ciel?

Ciel: Y'all can't stop makin' me sound stupid, can you?

Ali: *laughs*

Viv: Excellent.

Ciel: Shush, girlie!

Ali: *recovers* Alright, looks like that's all we have time for today. Thank you so much for being with us for another spectacular episode of Ali and Cammie's Truth or Dare! (Now Featuring Viv!)

Viv: It's almost time for us to be out of school for the summer, so expect more episodes coming really soon!

Cammie: Keep those dares and truths coming in, we can't wait to torment, er, entertain some more!

Ali: See ya next time!

Ciel: Y'all are insane…

***BONUS***

Ali: Hey guys! I just snuck back in here while everyone else was watching a movie. You might have seen Viv saying her obsession with Sebastian is fading. WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN! Therefore, I'm giving everyone who gives those two a romantic dare or truth next time a shout out and a bonus surprise at the end of next episode. And it's a good one too- so include at least one Sebastian x Viv romance dare or truth in your review this time! Okay, I think they're waiting for me. See ya!

…

**And that's it for this episode. Please R&R, and keep coming back for more of Ali and Cammie's Truth or Dare! (Now Featuring Viv!)**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Just thought I'd let you all know some stuff. First off, I'm changing my name. YES, I change it a lot, but I think this one is a keeper- Ali Camille. This is the name I'll be publishing my books under if I ever publish something, and the name I'll use for the stage, the movies, and shows I want to be part of. And I'll probably use it elsewhere. I don't know. BUT I'll be using it here for sure. **

**Also, I'd like to let you guys know that updates are on the way. It's busy in my life, since I start freshman year of high school in August, and I have books to read and uniforms to buy and people to miss and so on and so forth. **

**I'm gonna stop rambling now, and if you're reading this after I've updated, let you guys continue the story. Thank you all so much for reading so far, keep reviewing, and come back for future projects. Alright, that's it for now!**

**~Ali Camille, aka Princess Camille Hitachiin**


End file.
